Entre castelos de cartas e chocolates
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Castelos de cartas iam embora com brisas... e chocolates derretiam no Sol. Presente para Hiei-and-shino. Mello/Near.
1. Castelos de cartas

**Castelo de cartas. **

Sempre tive raiva de você.

Desse seu jeito frio, com total autocontrole, sem demonstrar emoções, sem nada. Era simplesmente irritante. Xingava você com todos os palavrões que eu conhecia, queria até inventar novos, quando os antigos acabavam.

E o que você fazia?

Nada. Você simplesmente continuava a montar seus quebra-cabeças, a fazer suas mini-cidades de dados ou seus castelos de cartas.

E, por dentro, isso me fascinava. Odiava isso, odiava o fato dessa sua frieza me fascinar. Eu só te xingava mais, em resposta ao seu silêncio.

Mas isso era só uma barreira. Na verdade, eu queria me sentar e te observar. Eu comeria meus chocolates e te veria terminar de montar seja lá o que você estivesse montando.

Eu queria que, se essa situação acontecesse, fosse um castelo de cartas. Adorava te ver montando castelos de cartas, porque eu não tenho e nunca teria paciência para fazer um. Achava fascinante a sua expressão séria, compenetrada, enquanto você montava.

E me odiava mais por isso. Odiava por te achar fascinante e por achar aquele maldito castelo de cartas quase tão fascinante quanto você. Talvez aquela fosse sua fortaleza, aquele seu jeito de se proteger. Matt fumava, eu comia chocolates e você construía.

Você construía para depois destruir.

Você fazia fileiras de dominós e, quando acabava, derrubava todos. Você montava quebra-cabeças de mil peças e depois desmanchava. Nunca entendi isso. Mas, reparei uma coisa.

Com os castelos de cartas, você tinha cuidado.

Você não gostava que os outros se aproximassem muito, algo podia dar errado e as cartas caírem. Sempre sentia vontade de andar até você e soprar o castelo, ver todas as cartas voarem. Ver se você faria alguma expressão. Mas não conseguia.

Para mim, era como um ritual. Era mágico te observar montando aqueles castelos com tanta indiferença. O mais estranho era que aqueles castelos eram fortes e firmes. Assim como eu pensava que você era.

Mas eu havia me esquecido de que, com uma simples brisa, o castelo cairia.

**&&&**

**N/A: **não me perguntem de onde isso surgiu. Ah, e, gostou do presente, Hee-sama?


	2. Chocolates

**Chocolates.**

Era bom sentir seus olhos sobre mim.

Você achava que eu não via ou não notava que você ficava me observando enquanto eu montava meus castelos de cartas. Mas eu sentia o cheiro do chocolate.

Talvez esse não fosse um argumento válido. Eu sentia o cheiro de chocolate onde quer que eu fosse. Aquele seu cheiro havia se impregnado em mim, igual aos seus gestos, as suas palavras.

Chegava a me odiar por isso. Pensava em você e naqueles malditos chocolates. Um dia, experimentei um que peguei na cozinha. Quase sorri ao sentir o chocolate derreter na minha língua. Não por ter gostado do sabor, mas por ser o mesmo sabor que você prova todos os dias.

Desse modo, senti-me mais próximo a você...

Como eu queria... Como eu queria conseguir me aproximar de você, mesmo sabendo que só receberia palavras ásperas, xingamentos e outras tantas coisas horríveis em resposta.

Acho que era por isso que eu sempre destruía o que eu montava. Eu te imaginava como um dos quebra-cabeças. Eu terminava de montá-los, pensando tê-los resolvido... Mas eu me lembrava de que nunca conseguiria te decifrar, te entender. Então, eu os destruía.

Menos os castelos de cartas. Porque esses eram como eu. De um lado indestrutíveis, de outro, frágeis. E eu não queria me destruir, mas sempre que sentia aquele cheiro de chocolate e sentia seus olhos sobre mim, minhas mãos tremiam e eu quase destruía minha fortaleza.

Era assim, não era? Talvez o chocolate um dia destruísse o castelo de cartas. O chocolate, porém, era indestrutível.

Indestrutível como você. Apesar de não saber isso, apesar de se sentir ameaçado com um simples castelo de cartas que ameaçava cair a cada respiração mais pesada. E o que ameaçava um chocolate?

Ah, claro. Você tentava brilhar, não era? Brilhar mais do que eu, ser superior a mim. Você já era, e não sabia.

Mas esse não é o ponto. A questão é que para brilhar, você precisa estar no escuro. Nas sombras. Só assim você pode se destacar como "brilhante". Mas você queria brilhar como um sol. Você queria ser uma luz. Você queria ser o centro das atenções.

E, para isso, você tentava se aproximar do sol. Você queria estar o mais próximo possível do sol, para brilhar mais do que eu.

Só que você se esqueceu que chocolates derretem ao sol.

**&&&**

**N/A: **O "sol" no caso, é o L. Acho que isso nem pode ser considerado shounen-ai, mas eu gostei do resultado final. Espero que Hee-sama também tenha gostado.

Ah, agradeço as reviews.


End file.
